


🌙 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝

by egg_cited



Series: ✎『 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 』 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_cited/pseuds/egg_cited
Summary: In a universe you and your soulmate have threads when you reach the age of 17, the thread connects you to each other, and only you two can see it. But you can’t feel it. But in the case of Kozume Kenma, he sees all of the threads that connect soulmates to each other. Since all of the people in the world have threads that connect to their soulmate, the threads are entangled. Can Kenma find his soulmate if all he can see is entangled threads?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ✎『 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 』 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118378
Kudos: 10





	🌙 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝

**Author's Note:**

> -🌙 They're completely different from the manga and anime. Kuroo and Kenma is not in the same group, also the others.  
> Team Nishinomiya - Kageyama, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Daichi, Lev, Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Shirabu, Bokuto, Sakusa, Asahi, Ushijima,Suna  
> Team Aomori- Hinata, Kenma, Yaku, Oikawa, Kyotani, Semi, Akaashi, Atsumu, Osamu, Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Tendou, Nishinoya
> 
> -🌙 What is this all about?  
> This book is a fanfic for Kenma and Kuroo. So basically this is fanfic for KuroKen and other ships. The content might not be suitable for young audiences, minors, and young readers (Bad words). I've warned you.
> 
> -🌙 What is the purpose of making this book  
> Just to erase my thoughts basically to bring satisfaction to all of you and to simps.
> 
> -🌙 Notes from the Author (me)  
> This is for entertainment purposes only please don't take it seriously some behaviors of the character might be a little bit far from the manga and anime. I do not own any of this characters.
> 
> -🌙 Visit my Youtube account!  
> • l q v x n d e r r • https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfz66rImhP_DFWm5F1BfkFg

✎『 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 』

“Kenma~!” Oikawa said while running to him “ Happy birthday Kenken!” Oikawa said, smiling ear to ear. “What gift do you want?” He can hear the other members shouting. They’re celebrating at the gym.

“When will I find your soulmate though?” Oikawa knew the situation of Kenma, well the whole team knew. “Oikawa.” He warned him “I’m not getting my hopes up.” He said sadly, he really wants to meet his soulmate. 

“Why is it me?” He said in his mind. “Why am I like this?” He kept asking himself, disappointed. Kenma can see threads between soulmates which he shouldn't see. He can see threads between people, the more people it is, the more thread there is, he sees many threads so many that it’s entangled.

In the middle of his thoughts, someone talked to him “Kenmaaa yohoo! Are you there?” Yaku called him. ‘Huh?” 

“What do you mean by huh?” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Are you thinking about that again?’ Yaku is worried about Kenma, he knew about Kenma’s condition, “Ah, nothing” Yaku just hugged him, “You can tell me everything Kenma” Kenma shrugged it off “I know” 

“Hey, Yaku” Kenma whispered “Yes” Yaku is still comforting Kenma “Did you find your soulmate already?”

“Not yet” 

* * *

**At The Nishinomiya Team Side**

“HEY HEY HEY KUROO!” Bokuto said energetically, Bokuto is really full of energy, as if he didn’t practice at all “Ugh, What is ut Bokuto?” 

“When will I find my soulmate?” This time Bokuto became sad 

The whole team’s eyes widened *𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐄𝐌𝐎 𝐌𝐎𝐃𝐄!* They all said in their mind. No one can handle Bokuto’s emo mode “Bokuto—“ Kuroo was cut off by their coach. “Gather up everyone!” The Coach clapped and shouted, “Come on!” All of the members gather up where their Coach is. Daichi, the captain spoke up “What is it, Coach?” 

“Next week we will have a training camp with the other teams.”

“What?!” They all said “REALLY?!” Bokuto is hyped now, “WHEN?!” 

“Captain just said it, next week.” The saltiest man in the team Tsukishima Kei speaks up. “Tsk.” The germaphobe just tsked at him.

“How can you be so dumb” Shirabu roasted him. “Why are y’all so mean to me!” Bokuto said, “Don’t toss to me anymore!” Bokuto is one emo mode, “I’m not a setter” Tsukishima smirked at Bokuto roasting him again. “Hmp. I’m going home!” Tsukishima let out an evil laugh, teasing Bokuto more. They’re fighting but there’s Suna, sleeping. Before closing the door Bokuto said “I hate you all! Wait till I meet my soulmate!” He closes the door loudly.

In his room Kenma is thinking about his soulmate again, praying that his soulmate will find him. Thinking about bad things he also remembered his teammates “I’m so lucky that I have them.” Tears were escaping from his eyes, not knowing it himself he fell asleep.

Practice—

“Everyone! I forgot to tell you yesterday!” Suga said shouting “What is it Suga-san?” Osamu said after spiking Atsumu’s toss. “We will have a training camp.” 

“When?” Atsumu is sweaty, but still excited to attend the training camp. “6 days from now,” Suga answered.  
“Will my soulmate be there?” Kenma asked himself “Don’t wanna get my hopes up.” And Tendou heard it. 

“Kenma! You shouldn’t say that, even in your condition you must have hope!” Tendou said, shaking Kenma’s shoulder. “Sure.”

* * *

**At the training camp**

“HEY HEY HEY WE'RE HERE!”

“Tsk shut up.” After saying that Tsukishima wore the headset. 

“Team Nishinomiya is here!” Bokuto shouted again. 

The Aomori team is already here. 

“Hello, my paradise!” Tendou is smiling ear to ear, super-duper excited for the training camp. *𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬*

* * *

Next on Red Thread  
“W-what’s your name?” Hinata said staring at the black-haired guy, who is now blushing. “K-Kegayama Tobio.” The black-haired guy said. “MY SOULMATE!” Hinata shouted his heart out and hugged Kageyama. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ✎『𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐘𝐨𝐮! 』


End file.
